Story of the Lost Reaper
by Kaitosham
Summary: Story is about The Reapers of London and their newest dispatch member Draven. What many hardships and troubles lie ahead for them? Might eventually contain pairings and the rating MIGHT go up.


**A/N: **I'm Sorry for how slow this starts out and it will include ALL of the Kuro characters other than super minor ones xD it might end up having pairings in it im not sure yet. I also apologize for lack of Toboso's characters in the first chapter I PROMISE some with be in the next chapter.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Yelling I threw the doll that I was making for my little sister on the ground.

Why did I have to keep accidentally sewing the head wrong and stabbing myself in the finger with the needle. I'm never good at doing things such as sewing, but Amelia like dolls. So if it makes her happy I'll keep trying to make the doll right.

Sighing with frustration, I looked up at the clouds in the sky. It was nice out for April, especially in the part of London I was in. Closing my eyes I listened to the birds chirping and feeling the mild gentle breeze come through.

Despite stabbing my finger sewing, I was perfectly content sitting in the middle of the gardens.

I could hear soft footsteps on the cobblestone path nearby. By the sound of the steps it gave me an idea of who it was that was coming closer, So I pretended to be asleep.

"~hehe~ Draven you're being silly, I know you're not sleeping~!"

The owner of the voice was right above my head giggling.

Keeping my eyes closed, "You don't know that Amelia." I sweetly said with a gentle smile.

"Yes I do~ see~ you talked." Giggling still, she moved away from my face and sat down next to me in the grass.

Opening my eyes I turned to look at her.

" Ha-ha I sure can't fool you can I?"

She looked at me and giggled.

"Brother, why don't you tie your hair back? You know father won't be pleased if you don't."

"Well maybe I should just cut it really short. Then he wouldn't have to worry about how my hair looks."

"No don't cut your pretty hair~ " she moved to sit in front of me.

"Why not?" Looking at her I asked curiously.

"Well…" she looked down at her hands shyly, twiddling her thumbs. "I really like your hair…. It's a pretty silver colour."

She blushed and looked towards the manor. I smiled, running my hand through her blonde hair.

" Oh, it's not nearly as nice as yours Amelia." She looked up at me.

"Besides, the other nobles look at me strange because of my hair colour."

I sighed in thought about how everyone thought about me. Oh how those bastards would always gossip about how much of a screw up I am. About how I've been kicked out of a few schools for fighting other students. But they've never bothered listening to my story of why I had to fight. I'm not the type to just stand by while others are harassed.

" Brother, why are you being so quiet?" Amelia asked worriedly while grabbing my shoulder, breaking my train of thought. I looked at her, and did she look genuinely worried.

" I was just thinking.."

"What were you thinking about?" she took her hand off my shoulder.

After a long pause from debating with my self on whether I should tell her what was on my mind or not, I decided she didn't have to know. "Nothing…. It does not matter."

""Why won't you tell me Draven?" she pouted

"I don't want you to worry about me, you have enough to worry about." She pouted even more, so I patted her head. Then things were quiet for a good amount of time. Both of us just listening to the birds and relaxing.

Amelia and I found ourselves laying on our backs looking up at the sky when we heard footsteps coming towards us. Sitting up I glanced in the direction they were coming from, it was our butler Edward.

"Well hello Eddy~" I said with a big smirk. The butler stopped in his tracks and his brow twitched with irritation.

"What is it that you came for?"

He put on a well played fake smile and tone. "Mistress Ann wishes to speak with Miss Amelia."

"Aww but I want to stay with big brother Draven." She grabbed and hugged me tightly.

He motioned for her to come with him. "Do hurry Miss." Pouting, she reluctantly stood up.

She looked back at me and waved. I, of course waved back. Edward gave me the dirtiest glare anyone could give. For some reason he hates me, he always have. He's been the family's butler since before I arrived, Amelia's family took me in after they said that they found me unconscious and barely alive in some alleyway. Edward constantly treats me horribly whenever he can, and somehow he manages to hide his hatred from Amelia's mother and father. So I call him Eddy as revenge because he hates that. It's kind of stupid him hating me without a reason, so why not give him one?

After watching Eddy and Amelia disappear into the manor I crawled to where the doll I was making landed. Amelia loves cats, so I decided to make her a cat doll for her 10th birthday. I honestly was surprised that she didn't spot the doll, but luckily because its black she didn't see it. Glancing at it and brushing the dirt off, I quickly stuffed it in my pocket and made my way towards the manor.

As I neared the building, Eddy cut me off and knocked me to the ground making me scrape my arm on the stone path.

"What the hell was that for?" I hissed while getting up but he slammed me back down and now was pinning me down.

" Get off!"

Edward covered my mouth with his gloved hand, his eyes glowing a weird red color.

"Shut it, they will hear you. And don't play dumb with me what is one of your kind doing here? These Souls are MINE." I struggled against his grip but he was too strong. Giving up, I glared at him in confusion.

"Souls? my kind? what are you talking about, get the hell off me you nutter!" I spit in his face. bad. idea.

" You damn Brat!" He growled at me and punched me in the stomach, and while getting off, wiped his face.

The pain was excruciating and I couldn't breathe, balled up I clenched my eyes shut and next thing I know something hit my head HARD ...I attempted to grab my head but everything was quickly fading to blackness...

* * *

Amelia followed Edward into the dining room where her mother was. Ann looked up from what she was doing and motioned for her daughter to sit. Amelia nodded and sat down across from her. She then motioned for the butler to go away, and watched as he walked out.

"What is it mother? I was out in the gardens with Draven." She questioned shyly.

"Dinner was ready so I had Edward fetch you." She said as she began cutting her meal.

Amelia nodded and began eating. She then wondered why Draven didn't come yet. "Mother may I ask something?"

Ann looked up at her daughter already guessing what her question is going to be about.

"What is it?" she asked uninterested. Amelia looked down at her food and set her silverware down.

"Why isn't Draven eating with us?" she looked at her mother worriedly.

* * *

Draven awoke to the sounds of footsteps coming towards him; he sat up and looked around to see where he was but couldn't make anything out because there was hardly any light.

"Who's there?" he asked frantically and started crawling away from the footsteps but ended up running into a cold stone wall. He backed up against it and curled up. The footsteps stopped, and Draven looked up into the darkness only to see a pair of glowing demonic eyes staring at him.

"Ahhh!" He gasped trying to back up further but realized he was against the wall.

"What the bloody hell-!" he started to shout at the unknown entity but was interrupted by a gloved hand covering his mouth.

"Shut it you damn brat." The entity hissed. Draven realized then it was Edwards' voice and lashed out in the direction of which it came, feeling his hand hit something. He heard Edward hiss in pain and the hand on his mouth released. He then used this as a chance to escape but got slammed into the ground by an immense force.

"Milady ordered me to keep you quiet, so I suggest you stay quiet or I will hurt you." He leant down and whispered in Dravens' ear, "Too bad I cannot kill you yet. So torture will suffice for now. The demon then forced Draven into the ground; he could hear the Kid's bones break.

Then pain of his bones breaking was utter agony, he had never felt anything that bad before in his life.

"Gah! Stop! Please!" he begged the demon but it didn't help at all, it only made the demon crush him into the ground much harder. The pain was unbearable and he could feel himself losing consciousness again…

* * *

Ann just smiled at her daughter for a second before explaining, " No need to worry yourself dear, for he will not be eating with us ever again. You had better come to accept it." Amelia looked at her mother in shock and then started crying.

"Why mother? Draven is wonderful, why will he not be here any longer?!" she yelled at her mother .

"Hush girl! You will have to just accept my decision. He isn't normal anyways, We should not have to care for some inhuman Monstrosity!" She slammed her silverware down and glared at Amelia.

"W-What do you mean inhuman….?" She questioned while letting tears fall.

"I meant exactly what I said girl." Ann snapped at her daughter. Amelia stood there in shock before screaming and running out of the manor.

What did she mean brother isn't human? She ran through the gardens searching for Draven. "Draven! Where are you?!" She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped, cutting her knee on a sharp stone. Amelia just sat there and cried losing hope of finding her dear brother while, unknowing that a certain red reaper was watching her not too far away.

"Edward, I command you to fetch Amelia and see her to her room and make sure she is punished!"

"Yes, Milady." He picked up Draven's body and threw it against the back wall of the cellar and went out to find Amelia.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter one of my first fanfiction ever x'D i appreciate any kind of reviews. if anyone has any way i can improve i would gladly fix anything.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of Toboso's characters or Kuroshitsuji itself. i only own my OC's**

**heh grell was in this little chapter but he wont say anything til chapter two ;D thats when stuff starts speeding up. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ~ and get a cookie ;3 I will take criticism well as long as its not just plain rude.**


End file.
